


It has been a deadly kiss.

by kaiania



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiania/pseuds/kaiania
Summary: Save me, save me.Those words played in his mind. He wasn't sure has he said them out loud, enough for everyone to hear, or only in a whisper, sound so quiet not even possible to travel to his ears. Let alone anyone outside those damned doors of his.





	It has been a deadly kiss.

_song of the chapter:[Only Love Can Hurt Like This](https://youtu.be/PaKr9gWqwl4)_

* * *

_I tell myself you don't mean a thing,_

_and what we got, got no hold on me,_

_but when you're not here, I just **crumble**._

 

He indeed **crumbled**. It hurt. It hurt _so much_  that he was not here. That he just _left_. Like nothing happened. Like Jongin never really existed in his life. Or in this universe.

 

_I tell myself I don't care that much,_

_but I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch._

 

He could hold his own funeral that day he was left alone. Jongin never felt more _empty_. He wanted to scream so loud, so full of pain. But nothing came out of his throat. He longed to cry, but his eyes were dry and he forgot how to even breathe. Jongin's skin still burns where he touched him the last time.

 

_Only love, only love can hurt like this,_

_Only love can hurt like this_

**_Must have been a deadly kiss._ **

 

And it was. So deadly, so poisonous that it took all the life out of Jongin. The last strings that still held him alive were cut off. The last pieces that were still together _just broke_.

 

_Say I wouldn't care if you walked away,_

_But every time you're there, I'm begging you to stay._

 

And he did. Jongin begged, fell on his knees and almost screamed for him not leave. Not to walk away. From them both.

 

_When you come close, I just tremble._

 

His whole body trembles still since that day, that hour, that minute, that second,  ** _that moment_**.

 

_And every time, every time you go,_

_**it's like a knife that cuts right through my soul.** _

 

Jongin's soul was utterly destroyed. It left a hole in his chest, the only thing could feel was a void. Big, empty, hollow void.

 

_Only love, only love can hurt like this,_

_only love could hurt like this._

 

It pained Jongin. It pained so much that he walked out that door like nothing ever happened. Like it was some dream and he woke up in the morning. 

 

_Must have been a deadly kiss,_

_only love can hurt like this,_

_only love can hurt like this._

 

Jongin didn't only love him, he felt a deep, primal need for him. He was his safe haven. A place where he can always go back to. _A home_.

 

**_Your kisses burn into my skin._ **

 

His tanned skin felt like it was on fire. It was hot under even the slightest touch.

 

_Only love can hurt like this,_

_but it's the sweetest pain,_

_burning hot through my veins._

 

Jongin's inner body was set on flame. It scorched and blazed like a burning forest. But no matter how much it hurt, he enjoyed the pain. He bathed in it. It was the only emotion he has been able to feel. Not even anger, only deep pain.

 

**_Love is torture, makes me_ ** **_more sure_ **

**_only love can hurt like this._ **

 

 **Torture**. He surely knew what that was. That was everything he went through inside his little apartment since the door closed that day. Since he begged, and screamed, and scratched, and grabbed, and pleaded. And prayed.

 

_Only love can hurt like this,_

_only love can hurt like this,_

_**must have been a deadly kiss** _ **.**

 

It killed him. It murdered every bit of sanity he had been left with when those lips touched his. For the last time. _For a goodbye_.

 

_Only love can hurt like this._

 

Just a few small puffs of breath could be heard in the whole room. Silent tears rolled down his soft face for uncountable times by now.

 

_Only love can hurt like this,_

_your kisses burn into my skin._

 

Jongin could think after all this time he would be numb. Not even able to feel sweat on his skin, or the change of air. Or the bedsheets under his light body.

 

_Only love can hurt like this,_

_only love can hurt like this._

 

His thoughts were filled with him. The need to touch, be close, be drunk on his beauty. The way he talked, he walked, he sang, he played the piano. It was his death. And Jongin saw that too late.

 

_Save me, **save me.**_

 

Those words played in his mind. He wasn't sure has he said them out loud, enough for everyone to hear, or only in a whisper, sound so quiet not even possible to travel to his ears. Let alone anyone outside those damned doors of his.

 

_'Cause only love can hurt like this._

 

He couldn't move. He couldn't lift his leg or his arm. He couldn't lift his foot or his hand. He couldn't. And he didn't know what to do.

 

**_And it must have been a deadly kiss._ **

 

And it was. So deadly, so poisonous. All he could see now was pitch black darkness finally surrounding him. And the sirens of ambulance played in the back of his head. **_Please come, don't leave me._**


End file.
